Konoha High
by Hatake Kai
Summary: Kakashi and his twin sister Kai are new students in Konoha. There they incounter the Naruto gang the sound and the Akatsuki. Will they survive? Pairings KakaSaku, GaaraOC NaruHina I know its been forever but I'm writing the next chapter and I'll edit soon
1. Chapter 1

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

_**Konoha High: The Revised Version**_

_**Summary:**__** Twins, Kai and Kakashi Hatake, are two new students at Konoha High. Kai is the preppie, loud but polite sister and Kakashi is the quiet emo brother who is good at sports but doesn't like to be in the spotlight. At Konoha High they in counter Naruto, Gaara, Hinata, Sakura, and Sasuke they become friends (well not with Sasuke you'll find out why). They also have problems like the Akatsuki and the Sound, two groups that cause some big problems for them. Will they survive the school year?**_

_**Pairings**__**: KakaSaku, NaruHina, GaaraOC, and others will appear later**_

_**Hey everyone Kai here and well I know it has been awhile since I last updated this story and even since I've been on this website. I'm sorry for my unavoidable absence. Well I've reread my first chapter of this story and saw many mistakes and errors in it so I just decided to rewrite it and add the next chapter, and yea everyone is a little OOC but it's my story and anyone don't like it don't read it. Well R&R. **_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**The First Day of School!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(Not)**_

One cool day at the beginning of August, two 17-years old teenagers walked down the street to school. The girl, Kai, was 5'4" with long silver hair pulled back with a pink ribbon wearing, a dark blue polo shirt, a plaid mini skirt and dark blue knee high sock a pair of Mary Janes; next to her was her twin brother, Kakashi, was 5'10" with an emo hair cut with silver hair covering his left eye, a black 30 Seconds to Mars shirt, a pair of jeans and a pair of black tennis shoes.

"Come on Kashi Aunt Tsunade will be mad if we are late the first day" Kai said after waiting for Kakashi to speed up.

"Whatever Preppie McPrep Prep," Kakashi replied. Kai was quiet for about fifteen minutes 'til they got to the school.

"YAY! We are finally here," Kai shouted. "Come on Kashi to Aunt Tsunade's office."

At Tsunade's office she was lecturing three boys Naruto, Gaara, and Sasuke "I don't know what happened but you three used to be great friends." Tsunade said "but . . ."

"I'll tell you what happened the stupid baka joined the Sound and abandoned us," Naruto interrupted.

"Oh shut up at least I'm not a little mommy's boy like you," Sasuke said.

"I'm gonna kill you Sasuke . . ."

"No, you won't Mr. Uzamaki don't make me call your mother," Tsunade said. Just then Kai knocked on the door "Come in. Oh hey Kai and Kakashi sorry I didn't give you a ride I had to hurry 'cause these two were in a fight," Tsunade said pointing at Naruto and Sasuke.

"That is okay the walk was nice," Kai said.

"Okay well this is Subaku no Gaara, Naruto Uzamaki, and Sasuke Uchicha they are in your home room class and maybe a few others. Well here is your schedules well good luck." Tsunade said dismissing all of them.

As they were walking out of Tsunade's office Naruto asked, "How do you know Tsunade-baachan?"

"Oh she is our aunt and now our guardian. By the way I'm Kai Hatake and this is my twin brother Kakashi," said Kai while Kakashi walked down the hall next to Gaara last in thought.

"Great another Sasuke," Naruto whispered. "Cool I'm Naruto that is Gaara and that moron back there is Sasuke-teme."

"Cool, hi Gaara," Kai giggled, "and hi Sasuke-Teme." After that you could see the little vein on Sasuke's forehead throbbing when he walked pass them down the hall to his locker.

"Hey, you want to meet some friends of mine," Naruto asked as Sasuke walked by.

"Sure why not?" Kai replied, "Kashi come on say something."

"Okay," Kakashi said. "Something."

"Not what I meant baka," Kai said angrily. 'Kami, he's been worse than ever since mom and dad died,' she thought.

"I know so be quiet or I'll dye all your clothes black." Kakashi said with a smirk.

"Do your clothes will be pink," Kai said back sticking her tongue and hiding behind Gaara.

Out of nowhere a girl of about 16 with short purple hair wearing an orange mini skirt and a white shirt jumped on Naruto's back and hugged him, "Hey Naruto-kun!"

"Hey Hinata, I'd like you to meet Kakashi and Kai Hatake. They are new here so let's make them welcome. Where is Sakura?" Naruto asked.

"She is by the home room class room," Hinata answered. Then Hinata whispered to Naruto, "I heard you ran into Sasuke are you okay I mean you won't fight him did you. I mean you'll be in big trouble."

"No this time Jiryria stopped us and called Tsunade and she yelled at us and somehow Gaara got involved." Said Naruto running his fingers through his blond hair trying to figure out how Gaara somehow managed to hold Naruto and Sasuke apart long enough for Jirairya and Naruto's mom, Kashina, to restrain them and get them in separate rooms until Tsunade got there. "Then we met Kakashi and Kai."

"Okay, good, Sakura is waiting in the class room she is saving the table in the very back," Hinata said. "I don't know if you heard Naruto but Sasuke has moved to our home room class."

"I know it is ok I'll behave." Naruto said giving a thumbs up. "OK Gaara, Kakashi, and Kai let's go!"

Just then the warning bell rang and so they ran to home room. At the back of the classroom where they sat with Sakura, Gaara, Naruto, and Hinata in the last table in the back of the room they were talking when the teacher walked in.

"Hello everyone," he said. "I'm Jirairya, and I'm your home room teacher and Vice-Principal. You can now talk amongst yourself I'll dismiss you at 8 o'clock."

"Ok let's get back to business. This is Kai and Kakashi Hatake. Kai, Kakashi the pink-haired girl is Sakura Haruno. You already met Hinata, Gaara and me. So yeah, there are a couple others but they are at Suna High as exchange students, so you won't meet them for awhile," Naruto said. "Any questions?"

"Yeah who was the Sasuke dude at the office? I wasn't eavesdropping but I heard you say something about him abandoning you or something," Kai asked.

"Oh, Sasuke used to be in this group until he joined the Sound last year the sad thing is him and Naruto used to be best friends, like brothers, but yeah it was sad because the group almost broke apart after that we got over it though." Sakura said with a kind of sad look on her face.

"Kai, why did you ask that most likely was a very personal thing, stupid." Kakashi said hitting Kai very hard on the back of her head.

"That is okay Kakashi we are over it. Though if Naruto and Sasuke are alone together they would probably nearly kill each other by beating each other into a bloody pulp. So normally Hinata, Gaara or I are with him so that was probably how Gaara got involved. So yeah, don't worry about it." Sakura said then quickly when to make sure Kai wasn't that badly hurt. "You okay Kai?"

"Yeah I'm okay just a little bump," Kai replied.

She then asked, "So where are you two from?"

"Oh a Preparatory School near the Ocean, the name was Kai-Bara High. It was awesome they have the best sport teams and cheerleaders. By the way is there a cheer squad here, Sakura?" Kai said excitedly while feeling the bump the size of the school on the top of her head. "Kashi that hurt" she whispered to her twin in a whiny voice.

"Yeah so you're a cheerleader, so am I. Hinata here plays basketball and soccer." Sakura answered

"Awesome, does Naruto or Gaara play any sports?" asked Kai.

"Yeah they play football in the fall and run track in the spring," answered Sakura. Then asked "Does Kakashi play any sports?"

Kai answer, "Well he used to 'til he injured himself during a football game in the 8th grade and was in the hospital for a few weeks cause he was in coma 'cause he get a really bad concussion and broke his right leg, a couple of fingers on both hands and a few ribs, and then he went all emo."

"Sorry to hear about that. Hey can we see your schedules so we can see what classes we have together?" asked Sakura looking at Kakashi but all she could see the similarities between him and Sasuke.

"Sure here," said Kai handing her two pieces of paper.

"Cool Naruto, Hinata and I have the same schedule as Kakashi and Gaara has the same schedule as Kai."

Well the day went on Kai had fun she learned Gaara lived with his sister who was in Konoha University(KU) as a Graduate student and his older brother who was a freshman at KU and she also learned he had a pet dog that looks like a raccoon named Shukaku

On the way home, (they walked it turns out the Narutards live at the same apartment complex as Kai and Kakashi) Sakura was talking about how try outs were and everything like what to wear and then suddenly when they weren't paying attention, a black motorcycle splashed in a puddle of mud and got them all wet.

"Sasuke I'll get you for that," Naruto yelled after the bike as turn the corner to a HUGE mansion on a hill.

"That was Sasuke?" asked Kai.

"Yeah his parents were like billionaires, and they died when Sasuke was like 7 so he lives up there with his brother, Itachi" answered Sakura.

"Okay," Kai said as they walked up to a cream colored brick apartment building. "See tomorrow guys.

_**Well I'm done with the revisions on chapter on. It's pretty much the same just edited but my ideas of the rest of the story has changed so hope you enjoy. Please review. Kai Hatake :P**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Konoha High: The Revised Version**

_**Hey everyone Kai here. So here it is the next chapter to Konoha High. Thanks to everyone who is still waiting for this next installment to my story and like I said in the last chapter I am sorry for my prolonged absence.**_

**Chapter 2: The Sleepover**

School started off well for Kai and Kakashi. They became good friends with Naruto, Gaara, Sakura and Hinata. Kai developed a crush on Gaara, though no one knew of it, and everyone thought Sakura had a crush on Kakashi but she was still hurt by Sasuke's leaving and breaking her heart so she didn't tell anyone about it. Kai joined the cheerleading squad along with Sakura, and Kakashi practiced every once and awhile with the football team. Things were looking up for the twins.

Then one morning about a month after school had started Kai woke up screaming. She had had that dream again. The dream of the night her parents died in that horrible crash. Kai is crying when Kakashi comes into her room. He sits next to her and holds her 'til she is done and she hugs him back.

"Thank you Kakashi. I don't know what's wrong with me. I just remember how momma and I fought that night because she wouldn't let me go to Haru's party. It's funny how our priorities change after something like this." Kai says as she gets up to make sure her eyes aren't too puffy looking.

"I know what you mean I miss them too, but just think if you hadn't had fought with mom and she hadn't had asked me to stay with you I would have been in that car and you wouldn't have me…"

Kai looked at her twin. What he had said was true. He was supposed to go to the store with their parents to help pick out her birthday present but her mother had asked him to stay with her so she would not sneak out.

Kai and Kakashi finally looked at the alarm clock on Kai's bedside table. It said the time was 5:45 A.M. which meant they would have to start getting ready for school soon so Kai gave her brother a quick hug and ran to the bathroom to do her makeup and fix her hair while Kakashi went to his room to put gel in his hair.

At about 6:30 both of the twins were ready and eating breakfast when Tsunade finally woke up.

"Wow you two are pretty independent aren't ya'll." She said amused on how much they had grown since she had last seen them when they were younger and even now since they have come to live with her. "I shouldn't have any outburst like yesterday so I'll give ya'll a ride."

"Thanks Tsunade," Kai said as she put hers and Kakashi's bowls in the sink and ran water into them. She liked living with Tsunade and the freedom her and Kakashi they were given.

At school Naruto, Sakura, Gaara, and Hinata were in the cafeteria talking about what they were going to do this weekend when Kai and Kakashi walked over to their table. "Hey guys what's up?" Kai said.

"Nothing really just trying to figure out what to do this weekend," Naruto answered motioning for the twins to take a seat. "Hey you two should come and join us on whatever we decide to do."

"Yea that sounds like fun." Kai answered, "Doesn't it Kakashi?"

"Yea, sure," Kakashi said. "You guys have any ideas?"

"Yea it's either we go to the beach or just hang around town." Sakura said.

"Kay. Well the beach sounds fun and we probably only got like 2 or 3 more weeks of good weather so how 'bout the beach." Kai suggested.

"Exactly what I was telling them," Sakura said.

"So it's agreed, we'll take a vote: Anyone who wants to go to the beach raise your hand," Naruto announced. Sakura, Hinata, Kai and Kakashi (well after being kicked really hard by Kai) all raised their hands. "Well looks like we're going to the beach."

Sakura then turned to Kai and said, "We will need to leave real early to beat the traffic so how bout you come over and stay the night at my house with Hinata."

"Yea sounds fun. When should I come over?" Kai replied happily.

"Hinata and I will walk to your place and when you get your stuff and then we'll go to my place." Sakura told her.

"Sounds good," Kai said. She liked to have time just her and the girls. She loved her brother but he was a guy and didn't get things like crushes and other girl stuff that girls talk about.

That night at Sakura's after her parent had when out for the night and they had finished with the pizza they had ordered; they were talking about the guys at school and who they thought was cute.

"How 'bout the quarterback, what's his name again… Joey I think." Kai said thinking about last Friday's game when he had asked her out. "He's eyes are just too blue to be true."

"Yea he is cute but real dull and all he talks about is football or some other sport," Sakura told her laughing at her experience last year on a date with Joey. "But let me tell you he is one good kisser." They all then started to laugh and didn't stop until their sides hurt."

"So Kai is there anyone at school you particularly like," Hinata asked.

"Well there is one boy but I don't know he is kind of quiet but he is real cute and real sweet."

"Really who is he?" Sakura asked curious on who this boy may be. "Do we know him?"

"Yea, I guess." Kai replied not really wanting to tell them it was Gaara but kind of wanted to tell someone.

"Well, tell us who he is, maybe we can hook you two up"

"Well, it is…" Kai started to tell them, "It's Gaara." She finally says after her face turned red from embarrassment.

"Really?" Hinata asked, Naruto had hinted to her that Gaara thought Kai was cute. "Well you should talk to him. He hasn't been with anyone since he broke up with that girl from Suna."

"Yea," Sakura said thinking about how messed up Gaara was after he broke up with Matsuri. "I think you two would make a cute couple."

"Yea he is a pretty cool guy." Hinata added then with a small joking laugh, "Now all we gotta do is get Sakura with Kakashi and then the whole group will be with someone else on the group just like old times."

"If only the rest of them didn't go to Suna for the year." Sakura said reflecting on how they use to do things like this before they had left.

"So Sakura what's your story, you aren't with anyone I mean, if you don't mind me asking." Kai asked.

"No, I don't mind. Well, Sasuke and I were together from to 7th grade all the way to the beginning of last year when he got mixed in with that Sound crap." Sakura answered, "Anyways the past is the past."

Hinata then to change the subject asked Kai, "So have you ever had any other boyfriends?"

"Yea," Kai answered. "I only ever dated Daisuke, he was so handsome, but he turned out to be a real creep."

"Yea, guys are a just a nuisance most of the time aren't they?" Sakura said. Then turning to Hinata laughing said, "Yeah and poor Hinata here with Naruto and his childness. So Hinata tell us has your father allowed Naruto back into your house yet?"

"Not yet, he hasn't talked to me in 2 weeks now. Mother is on my side now. I think she understands how I feel 'bout him and is allowing our engagement."

"Woe, slow down. You and Naruto are engaged?" Kai said kind of surprised, "I knew you two were together but had no idea you two were that serious."

"Yea it was funny 'because my father wanted me to marry my cousin Neji but he is with his girlfriend Tenten so that made him mad and then I finally told him me and Naruto have been dating since 8th grade just over the last summer break when he proposed. So now he won't even talk to me and Naruto isn't allowed anywhere near the house."

"Wow," Kai said thinking, "Your dad is pretty strict isn't he."

"Yea my dad tells me though that I'm part of an ancient family lineage and so it's my duty to blah blah blah blah blah…" Hinata said then fell back on the couch laughing.

So the girls then went to the kitchen and raided Sakura's fridge for some ice cream. They each found their favorite flavors, chocolate chip cookie dough; mint chocolate chip; and double chocolate fudge. They then went to Sakura's room and put on _**Memoirs of a Geisha**_ and laid on a Sakura's bed and slowly fell asleep.

_**Thank you for reading. Please review and tell me what you think, and if you have any ideas for the next chapter just let me know and I'll think about adding it in. Kai Hatake :p**_


End file.
